


Amis d'Enfance

by takamimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Garrison University, M/M, Reunions, Science, Slow Burn, Technology, University, klance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamimi/pseuds/takamimi
Summary: Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Keith et Lance étaient voisins, et malgré qu'ils ne soient pas toujours dans la même école, ils étaient amis. Cette amitié a malheureusement volé en éclat lors d'une dispute qui a envoyé Lance à l'hôpital et provoqué l'exclusion de Keith, séparant le chemin des deux garçons.Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Lance refait sa première année à la réputée Garrison University, leur chemin se croise à nouveau. Sauront-ils éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs que celles commises par le passé ?





	1. Intro : Avant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith et Lance étaient amis. Leur amitié était certes particulière, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se battre, mais elle était aussi solide que du fer. C'était du moins ce qu'ils croyaient...

Du haut de ces 4 ans, Lance en apprenait tous les jours, découvrant la vie avec la fascination et l'émerveillement propre aux enfants de son âge. Chaque jour apportait une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle découverte, une nouvelle connaissance, et celle du jour, c'était le mot "adoption". En effet, ses parents lui avaient expliqué que Keith, le fils des voisins de l'immeuble d'en face, avait été adopté et c'était pour cela qu'il avait de grands yeux violets, contrairement à sa famille d'adoption dans laquelle ils avaient des yeux de couleurs plus banales. Les voisins d'en face n'étaient donc pas les vrais parents de Keith.

Lance avait fait cette découverte un mercredi, et comme tous les mercredis, il voyait Keith. C'était soit ses parents qui l'emmenaient chez son voisin, soit ce dernier venait chez lui. Cette semaine-là, c'était lui qui s'était rendu chez son ami aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux violets, et malgré la demande de ses parents de ne pas lui en parler, le petit brun n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant d'aborder le sujet.

Lance : Keith, tu es adopté ?

Keith : Oui.

Keith n'était pas très bavard, caractéristique qu'il a gardé malgré les années. Après une demi-seconde de silence en secouant le petit dinosaure en plastique qu'il tenait dans la main, il avait fait soudain un grand sourire, et chose assez inhabituelle, il avait répondu quelque chose.

Keith, s'approchant, en chuchotant : Je vais te dire un secret, mais il faut que tu dis ça à personne. En fait mes vrais parents ils vivent sur une autre planète, et c'est des extraterrestres avec des pouvoirs super puissants... Mais tu dois dire ça à personne, parce que sinon mes vrais parents vont venir me chercher et je vais devoir partir et on pourra plus jamais se revoir...

Lance l'avait regardé avec des gros yeux incrédules, tirant un sourire encore plus large à Keith, ravi de voir l'effet de ses paroles sur son camarade. Sa satisfaction n'avait été que de courte durée, car l'autre avait presque immédiatement renchérit.

Lance, sur le même ton : Alors moi aussi je vais te dire un secret, moi ma maman c'est une sirène, et mon papa aussi, et aussi Veronica, et c'est pour ça qu'on va chaque fois à la mer l'été, et l'année prochaine moi aussi je vais devenir une sirène.

Keith, boudeur : Peut-être mais toi tu es pas encore une sirène, moi je suis déjà un extraterrestre et j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, mais je vais pas te les montrer parce que sinon je vais te faire peur et tu vas pleurer.

Lance : Même pas vrai ! Moi j'ai peur de rien ! Et moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs magiques.

Keith : Non, c'est pas vrai, toi t’as pas de pouvoirs magique et t’es même pas une sirène.

Lance, se fâchant : Eh ben toi aussi c'est même pas vrai et toi aussi t'as pas de pouvoirs magiques, et t'es même pas un extraterrestre !

Keith, haussant la voix : Oui, moi je suis un extraterrestre parce que j'ai les yeux violets !

Lance, un ton plus fort encore : Et moi je suis une sirène parce que j'ai les yeux bleus !

Keith, criant presque : Mais il y a plein de gens qui ont les yeux bleus, et il y a personne qui a les yeux violets, donc je suis mieux que toi !

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et fâché, Lance avait opté pour la seule option qui marchait dans ces cas : crier.

Lance : AAAAAHHHH !!!!!

Keith : AAAAAHHHH !!!!!

C'était une sorte d'habitude entre eux. Quand ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, ils se mettaient à crier, et c'était celui qui tenait le plus longtemps qui avait raison. Mais comme souvent ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord pour savoir qui avait crié le plus longtemps, ils finissaient simplement par se bagarrer. Cette fois heureusement, Shiro, le grand frère adoptif de Keith, qui était dans la chambre d'à côté, avait eu la bonne idée d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère.

Shiro : Du calme les mioches ! Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, allez jouer chacun dans votre coin et arrêtez de me casser les oreilles !

Les deux petits s'étaient tournés vers lui, lui faisant de gros yeux de chien battu.

Keith et Lance, en même temps : Non ! On s'amuse...

Shiro : Oui, eh bien amusez-vous moins bruyamment alors !

Et jugeant que la tempête s'était calmée, le grand frère était retourné jouer à la console, tout en sachant pertinemment que s'il voulait avoir la paix, il aurait certainement à intervenir à nouveau d'ici quelques minutes voire quelques dizaines de minutes s'il était chanceux.

Déjà à cet âge, Keith et Lance passaient beaucoup de temps à se disputer. Pourtant, si pour une raison ou une autres ils devaient manquer leur rendez-vous du mercredi, ils passaient toute la fin de la semaine demander à leurs parents quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient revoir l'autre petit voisin. Les rendez-vous du mercredi avaient duré jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à aller à l'école, mais s'étaient rapidement arrêtés après quelques incidents qui s'étaient alors produits.

Habitant dans le même quartier, les deux enfants fréquentaient la même école. Lance de nature curieuse et extravertie s'était fait plein d'ami. Pour Keith en revanche, les choses ne s'étaient pas si bien passées. Il avait d'abord voulu imiter Lance, mais contrairement à son voisin, il avait beaucoup plus de peine à s'entendre avec les autres enfants, piquant de grosses crises de colère et réglant les conflits en se battant. Sur la demande de la maîtresse de classe, ses parents lui avaient fait consulter un psychologue qui avait posé un diagnostic de troubles du comportement sur le jeune garçon. Keith avait été labellisé "enfant difficile", et malgré qu'il n'aime pas cette étiquette, à force qu'on la le lui rappelle fréquemment au cours des années, il l'avait absorbée, intégrée profondément en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une part de lui.

Quelque peu jaloux de son ami pour lequel tout semblait si bien aller, Keith avait commencé à se disputer plus violemment avec Lance, et cela avait créé quelques tensions entre les parents qui avaient fini par décider d'un commun accord de mettre fin aux rendez-vous des mercredis. Pour faire comprendre leur décision aux deux enfants, les parents leur avaient expliqué qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de se voir pendant quelques temps car ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment gentil l'un avec l'autre.

Cette décision avait eu un effet radical entre les deux petits garçons qui avaient trouvé un moyen de s'entendre plus pacifiquement. En revanche, pour Keith, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et qui peinait déjà à s'en faire, cela avait été la goutte de trop, et il était devenu ingérable à l'école, au point qu'on finisse par demander à ses parents de bien vouloir le mettre dans une école particulière qui savait gérer ce genre d'enfants.

Les deux enfants avaient donc vécu très différemment leurs premières années d'école. Lance d'un côté avait profité pleinement de son enfance, que Keith avait eu une enfance plus difficile. Malgré la séparation, leur amitié n'avait pas pris fin pour autant. En vivant dans le même quartier, il leur arrivait régulièrement de se croiser, et même s'ils passaient parfois plusieurs mois sans se voir autrement qu'en se croisant par hasard dans la rue qui séparait leurs deux immeubles, ils finissaient toujours par trouver une occasion de faire quelque chose ensemble.

\---

Keith : Mes parents ont discuté avec mon psy, et l'année prochaine je vais pouvoir retourner en école publique...

Lance : Oh, cool ! Du coup peut-être qu'on sera dans le même collège ! Comme quand on était petit, c'est génial !

Keith n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, puis avait souri.

Keith, railleur : Ouais, j'espère que t'es quand même moins c** qu'à l'époque où on était dans la même classe.

Lance, se vexant : Eh ! Je t'interdis de m'insulter comme ça ! Et tu veux savoir ? J'étais très intelligent quand j'étais petit ! Oui, Monsieur ! La preuve, la prof me mettait tout le temps des smileys vert dans mon cahier de résultats.

Keith : Peut-être. N'empêche que jusqu'à ce que t'aies sept ans, tu croyais que j'étais vraiment un alien qui venait d'une autre planète.

Lance n'avait pas trouvé quoi répondre à ces mots et avait rougi comme à chaque fois que Keith lui rappelait cela. Ce dernier n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser de satisfaction en voyant la réaction de son ami, surtout qu'il appréciait particulièrement voir Lance rougir.

Lance, prenant un ton offusqué : Tu as outrepassé ma confiance Keith ! Tu ne devrais pas en être fier !

Pour toute réponse, Keith s'était mis à rire pour de bon, laissant Lance bouder dans son coin. Mais le jeune brun n'était pas vraiment fâché au fond. Il faisant semblant de l'être car cela faisait rire Keith, et Keith qui riait, c'était chose rare et cela valait de l'or.

\---

En se retrouvant à nouveau dans la même école et se fréquentant plus souvent, Lance avait découvert à quel point Keith était en vrai un garçon solitaire et peu causant. Keith, de son côté, avait été surpris de voir à quel point Lance semblait extraverti et ne connaitre ni gène ni honte. La première année de collège s'était passée sans incident majeur pour aucun des deux malgré que Keith ait une propension à se trouver mêlé à des bagarres ou autres conflits. Les deux garçons s'étaient également découvert un point commun, celui d'être fascinés par l'espace, les étoiles, et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver là-haut. Lance était plutôt un sceptique face à l'existence de vies extraterrestres, mais Keith qui était un grand adepte de théories en tout genre savait toujours trouver des écrits qui laissaient l'autre garçon songeur.

Pourtant, dès leur deuxième année, les choses avaient commencé à se diriger lentement vers des sentiers plus rocailleux. Bien qu'ils arrêtent progressivement d'en arriver aux poings lorsqu'ils se fâchaient, les disputes entre les deux garçons devenaient verbalement plus violentes, et ils restaient fâchés entre eux pour des durées plus longues, parfois juste un jour, et d'autre fois plus d'une semaine. Toutefois, les deux garçons qui se considéraient alors comme des meilleurs amis finissaient toujours par se réconcilier.

\---

Lance avait très tôt commencé à sortir avec des filles, ce qui lui avait valu aussi quelques cœurs brisés. Keith n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide face à cela, car même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral à son meilleur ami, lorsque ce dernier se montrait trop larmoyant, il finissait par perdre patience et lui lancer à la figure qu'il savait dès le début que les choses n'allaient pas marcher entre eux et qu'il était stupide d'être sorti avec une fille pareille. Après une de leurs premières disputes sur le sujet, lorsqu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient eu une petite discussion à propos de Keith qui, lui au contraire du jeune brun, n'était jamais sorti avec personne.

Lance : Dis Keith, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un toi ?

La question avait tiré un hoquet de surprise au garçon qui s'était empressé de reprendre un air neutre.

Keith : Les filles ça m'intéresse pas.

Lance, rigolant : Pff... Arrête un peu avec ça ! T'as plus huit ans ! Et puis on est meilleurs potes, tu sais bien que j'irai dire à personne ce genre de choses...

Keith avait opté pour l'option du silence. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Lance et il ne voulait pas se fâcher à nouveau.

Lance, insistant : Bon, si tu ne dis rien alors je vais te le dire moi... Je sais qui est-ce qui t'intéresse...

Pour le coup Keith avait rougit, n'osant définitivement plus rien dire, et il s'était obligé à regarder fixement devant lui pour masquer sa nervosité tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de chez eux après ce qui avait été une longue journée de cours.

Lance, rigolant : Moi je crois que tu as un gros crush sur... Ellie !

Keith s'était arrêté de marcher et s'était tourné vers l'autre garçon.

Keith, s'exclamant, visiblement surpris : Quoi ? Ellie ? Ta dernière petite amie ?

Lance, rigolant : Hehe, rien n'échappe à mon œil de lynx Keith. J'ai bien vu, quand je sortais avec elle, tu n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer des regards...

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Lance avait haussé plusieurs fois les sourcils en regardant son voisin avec un odieux sourire qui était tout aussi grand que l’assurance qu’il avait en ses capacités d’observation.

Keith : N'importe quoi. Je t'ai dit, les filles m'intéressent pas.

Lance, poursuivant sans l'avoir écouté : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lancey Lance est là, si tu veux je peux même essayer de t'arranger le coup !

Keith, se fâchant : Comment est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise pour que tu intègres ça dans le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec une fille !

Lance avait été surpris du ton de son ami.

Lance : Hey, du calme ! Si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, c'est bon, je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul !

Keith, exaspéré : Mais c'est pas que je veux pas d'aide, c'est juste que je ne suis pas intéressé ! Il y a rien ! _Nada_ , comme tu le dis tout le temps.

Lance, perplexe : Tu en es sûr ?

Keith, grognant : 100%.

Ils s'étaient tus sur le reste du chemin, tandis que Lance qui n'avait absolument pas saisit ce que Keith avait essayé de lui communiquer, s'était dit que malgré qu’ils se connaissent depuis de nombreuses années, il n’arrivait parfois vraiment pas à comprendre l’autre garçon.

\---

Lance n'avait pas compris exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Keith devienne soudain aussi distant lors de leur dernière année de collège. Son voisin utilisait souvent le prétexte qu'il devait étudier pour ne pas voir Lance. Il savait que c'était juste un prétexte car lorsqu'il lui proposait de réviser ensemble, l'autre répondait qu'il n'arrivait pas à travailler en présence de personnes bruyantes comme lui, alors qu'il leur était arrivé souvent par le passé de travailler ensemble sans que cela ne semble lui poser de problème. D'autre part, Keith avait aussi de bien meilleures notes que lui. Leur temps passé ensemble s'était réduit considérablement et Lance, essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami, s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à tirer quoi que ce soit du bonhomme.

C'est cette année-là que l'accident s'était produit. Lance sortait depuis peu avec une fille du nom de Nyma avec laquelle il passait de plus en plus de temps, étant donné que son meilleur ami manquait constamment à l'appel. C'était en hivers. Il avait fait beau les jours précédents et la neige avait commencé à fondre, mais un soudain regel avait rendu le sol particulièrement glissant. À la sortie du bâtiment, en haut des escalier, Keith avait rattrapé Lance, l'air tendu, et lui avait sorti brusquement que Nyma le trompait. C'était dans la nature de Keith de sortir des choses comme ça sans y mettre de forme, mais à cette révélation, Lance n'avait pas su garder le calme qu'il lui fallait pour gérer un Keith qui semblait déjà de mauvaise humeur. Ensuite ? Lance ne s'en rappelle plus exactement. Il n'avait d'abord pas voulu croire son meilleur ami, puis ils s'étaient disputés une fois de plus, mais cette fois-ci avait été plus violente que les précédentes. Un coup de poing était parti, et ils s'étaient mis à se battre et des mots particulièrement blessants avaient été prononcés par chacun à l'encontre de l'autre. Lance en se reculant brusquement avait glissé soudain et était tombé dans les escaliers. Keith avait observé la chute sans réagir, d'abord trop en colère pour se soucier de l'état de l'autre, mais après quelques minutes, sa colère avait cédé à la terreur en voyant que Lance restait cloué au sol sans bouger.

Les secours étaient arrivés, Lance avait été emmené en urgence. Il avait une jambe et le crâne fracturé ainsi que plusieurs gros hématomes, était resté trois jours dans le coma, et plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital une fois réveillé. La jeunesse aidant, et n'ayant pas subi de traumatismes trop graves, son corps avait récupéré remarquablement rapidement. Néanmoins il y avait d'autres blessures invisibles qui, elles, n'ont pas guéri. Tandis que Lance était à l'hôpital, Keith n'était pas venu lui rendre visite une fois, et lorsqu'il avait pu retourner en cours, il avait appris que son camarade aux cheveux noirs avait été renvoyé. Lance s'était attendu à ce que Keith vienne au moins s'excuser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait juste disparu de la circulation. L'accident avait aussi jeté un froid sur les deux familles qui avaient coupé les ponts, et Lance n'avait donc pas eu de nouvelles de Keith par l'intermédiaire de ses parents non plus.

L'amitié Keith - Lance ? C'était fini.

 ---

" T'es juste un grand malade Keith ! Au fond t'as pas changé depuis que t'es petit, les gens comme toi on devrait les enfermer dans un asile !"

Les paroles que Lance avait prononcées juste avant de tomber dans les escaliers avaient laissé une marque au fer blanc chez Keith. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé le jeune brun, il avait trébuché tout seul, mais malgré cela, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de croire qu'il était responsable de son hospitalisation. Les personnes qui avaient assisté à la dispute avaient accusé Keith comme seul responsable, et ce dernier n'avait pas nié ces dires, trop bouleversé, ce qui avait provoqué son exclusion immédiate. Il n'avait alors pas osé rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents qui avaient toujours eu des réactions très dures face aux difficultés auxquelles il faisait face, et s'était enfuit rejoindre Shiro qui étudiait à la Garrison University. Le grand frère s'était toujours montré très encourageant envers son petit frère adoptif, et son absence se faisait sentir. Le jeune homme avait été surpris de voir le garçon débarquer à l'improviste, et avait écouté son récit sans l'interrompre et sans le blâmer. Il savait à quel point Keith avait changé depuis qu'il était petit, au combien il avait fait des efforts pour apprendre à contrôler ses impulsions, et que même s'il lui arrivait encore de se laisser emporter par la colère, il était très loin de mériter les paroles de Lance.

Keith : Et maintenant, Lance va me détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il ne voudra sûrement plus jamais me parler...

Shiro, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots : Écoute, je sais que tu es triste, vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes tous petits, c'est vrai qu'il a été un temps ton seul ami et que c'est quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour toi, mais je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le dis une fois de plus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bon pour toi de rester avec lui. Vous vous êtes toujours beaucoup disputés, et de ce que j'ai pu constater, toutes ces disputes ne te font pas du bien, malgré ce que tu essaies de faire croire.

Keith avait voulu protester, mais Shiro ne le lui avait pas laissé.

Shiro : Écoute, Lance peut être un chic type quand il le veut, et il a plein de bonne volonté, mais parfois la bonne volonté ne suffit pas. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et tu ne vas pas aimer cette idée, mais je crois que c'est une bonne chose que vous gardiez vos distances pour un moment. Peut-être qu'il faut juste que vous grandissiez encore un peu, que vous gagniez chacun en maturité, et qui sait, d'ici quelques années, tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais en attendant, je crois que vous avez besoin de suivre chacun votre propre chemin.

Keith avait très vite accepté cette idée, et l'avait même appliquée bien plus durement que ce à quoi Shiro s'attendait. Le grand frère ne l'avait appris que trop tard malheureusement.

Shiro, au téléphone, sévère : Keith, quand je te disais de prendre de la distance, tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire couper les ponts. Tu devrais vraiment au moins aller prendre des nouvelles de Lance pour savoir comment il s'est remis de l'accident.

Keith n'en avait rien fait, et comme l'année suivante il s'était inscrit dans un internat et ne revenait que rarement chez ses parents, il n'avait plus eu d'occasion de croiser Lance dans la rue par hasard.

 ---

Les années de lycée avaient été plus tranquilles pour Lance. Il s'y était d'ailleurs fait un nouveau meilleur ami du nom de Hunk, un grand brun à la forte carrure qui était passionné par les sciences, comme lui, et dont le tempérament contrastait drastiquement avec celui de Keith. Même si Lance avait prévu d'oublier son ancien voisin - qui semblait d'ailleurs ne plus habiter chez ses parents depuis l'accident - il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de finir par en parler à Hunk. Il s'était toutefois assuré de n'en parler qu'en terme négatif, car évoquer les souvenirs heureux le rendait mélancolique, et Lance mettait un point d'honneur à toujours afficher son plus beau sourire en présence de ses amis. D'autre part, pourquoi aurait-il dit du bien de Keith ? Le garçon aux yeux violets avait disparu du jour au lendemain après leur dispute et n'était jamais revenu le voir, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser ou prendre des nouvelles de son état de santé. Aussi, parler de l'autre garçon comme d'un ancien rival du collège lui permettait d'attirer l'attention de ses demoiselles... et messieurs. (Effectivement, Lance avait découvert au lycée que l'idée de sortir avec un garçon était loin de lui déplaire.)

Lance, prenant un ton détaché : Ouais, on le dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai un petit côté bad boy... C'était ce Keith, au collège. Un vrai malade ce type, il pouvait pas passer deux jours sans cogner quelqu'un. Moi j'ai jamais été trop du genre bagarreur, mais c'était lui qui venait toujours m'em*****, et j'allais pas non plus rester là à me faire insulter sans réagir... Heureusement, il a fini par se faire renvoyer. Bon, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire heureusement, en fait, parce que j'aurais peut-être préféré qu'il reste si ça avait pu m'éviter de finir à l'hôpital avec une fracture au crâne... Ouais ouais, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Comment ? Huh, j'étais tranquille en train de descendre les escaliers, et il arrive sans prévenir, me colle une droite, les escaliers était givrés donc je perds l'équilibre, je glisse, je tombe jusqu'en bas des escaliers, pis après c'est le noir, aucun souvenir. Parait que je suis resté trois jours dans le coma.

Lance savait que ce n'était pas Keith qui l'avait fait tomber, mais dire qu'il avait glissé tout seul lui aurait fait perdre toute crédibilité, alors il racontait ce petit mensonge, sachant que personne ne viendrait le contredire, car même lorsqu’il était encore au collège, tout le monde avait pensé que sa chute avait été provoquée par l'autre garçon.

\---

Quand était venu le temps de choisir ce qu'ils feraient après le lycée, c'était sans trop d'hésitation que Lance et Hunk s'étaient inscrits à la réputée Garrison University, les deux rêvant de devenir ingénieurs pour construire de quoi aller un jour peut-être voyager parmi les étoiles.

En triant ses affaires avant de partir pour le campus, Lance était tombé sur un vieux cahier sur lequel était écrit en gros "Les aventures de Lance et l'alien Keith". Ayant totalement oublié l'existence de ceci, et pris par la curiosité, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. L'intérieur se trouvait un mélange de dessins et de phrases pratiquement illisibles vu le nombre de fautes d'orthographe, racontant l'histoire des deux personnages cités en couverture. Le jeune homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant soudain que les dessins pour la plupart avaient été faits par Keith qui avait toujours eu un certain talent artistique. En finissant de lire, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Lance avait glissé le cahier tout au fond de sa valise, avec ses autres affaires personnelles, puis avec une certaine appréhension, il s'était laissé pour une fois repenser à ce passé qui était plus proche que ce qu'il aurait voulu, où Keith et lui étaient amis. Il avait alors longuement hésité à envoyer un message à ce numéro de téléphone qu'il avait toujours en tête et qu'il avait si souvent utilisé par le passé.

Envoyer un message à Keith, après plus de trois années sans avoir la moindre nouvelle ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé ? C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas à Lance de s'excuser. D'ailleurs, c'était Keith qui avait coupé les ponts, c'était lui qui aurait dû revenir demander pardon, Lance en était convaincu. Il avait tout de même hésité longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par envoyer un simple point d'interrogation.

Puis il avait paniqué, avait bloqué le contact, et s'était juré une fois de plus d'oublier Keith.

Le petit cahier était resté dans la valise.

\---

 _Who can say where the road goes_  
_Where the day flows, only time..._


	2. Rebelote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance refait sa première année à la Garrison University. Occupé qu'il est à essayer de conquérir le cœur de la belle Allura, il ne s'était pas préparé à retrouver soudain une vieille connaissance à la coupe de cheveux étrangement familière.

Assis dans une salle d'exercices particulièrement sombre et à moitié souterraine de la Garrison University, Lance soupire devant son problème d’analyse (mathématiques) tout en se maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir passé tant de temps l'année dernière à faire la fête plutôt qu'à travailler. S'il s'était montré à peine plus studieux, il n’aurait pas dû refaire sa première année : il n'était qu'à un dixième de point d'obtenir une moyenne générale suffisante ! Comble du malheur, son meilleur ami du lycée, Hunk, est passé du premier coup. Le grand métis aux yeux bleus a bien sûr d’autres amis qui refont leur année avec lui car les nombreuses soirées auxquelles il a participé l’ont rendu assez populaire, mais être séparé de son meilleur ami lui a un peu fendu le cœur. Ils se voient toujours au moins le soir puisqu’ils sont colocataires, et révisent souvent à la bibliothèque ensemble, toutefois Lance trouve ses journées un peu moins amusantes que celles de l’année passe. Il s’y habituera.

Bien sûr, refaire l'année comporte aussi quelques points positifs pour le jeune homme, comme celui de ne pas à avoir à refaire tous les cours et de profiter d’un horaire allégé, ou encore (et surtout !) de pouvoirs profiter une année de plus de la belle Allura au charmant accent britannique, l’assistante de physique. Pour l'instant, cette dernière a toujours semblé insensible à toutes les tentatives de Lance de l'amadouer, mais le jeune homme ne perd pas espoir, et compte bien sur cette deuxième première année pour parvenir enfin à ses fins. Le fait qu’il soit un redoublant joue peut-être en sa défaveur, mais il pense tout de même avoir ses chances, car personne ne peut échapper indéfiniment au charme naturel de Lancey-Lance.

Grâce à Hunk, Lance a trouvé un moyen d’approcher Allura autre part que lors des séances d’exercices de physique, cadre qui soit dit en passant donnait au jeune homme bien trop peu de liberté pour lui permettre d’exploiter pleinement ses talents de séducteur. En effet, la jeune femme fait partie de Voltron, une association d’étudiants qui organise différents événements au cours de l’année faisant découvrir des aspects pratiques de la recherche scientifique. Hunk a décidé de s’y inscrire et parvient à convaincre Lance de l’y rejoindre en lui expliquant qu’un camp d’observation des étoiles est prévu en fin d’année, et le deuxième ne peut refuser à cette annonce puisqu’il est totalement fasciné par l’espace.

\---

En général, même en se levant à la dernière minute, Lance arrive à prendre de justesse le bus l’emmenant au campus de la Garrison, mais aujourd’hui, le destin semble en avoir voulu autrement. Ayant raté son bus, il arrive en retard d’une bonne demi-heure en cours et se retrouve obligé de prendre une place tout au fond de l’auditoire, en attendant la pause, pour pouvoirs rejoindre ses amis à la place qu’il leur a demandé de lui garder. Se rappelant plutôt bien de ce cours qu’il a déjà suivi l’année passée, sa concentration ne tarde pas à se dissiper, et il se met à observer les élèves dans la salle depuis sa place qui se trouve être un poste d’observation de choix car l'auditoire est en pente, et il se trouve donc vers les sommets. Il tente par la même occasion de repérer ses amis, et y parvient sans peine grâce à la touffe blond platine caractéristique de l’un d’entre eux.

Vacant toujours à ses observations, le regard de Lance finit par s’arrêter sur une personne assise quelques rangs plus bas qui recopie avec application ce que le professeur écrit au tableau. Cette façon d’être penché sur sa feuille, une main sous la table, et la fréquence à laquelle l’élève regarde le tableau lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose, ce qui attire sa curiosité. Des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la nuque, et une peau laiteuse alors que l’été vient de se finir, une veste en cuir au style douteux. Lance est sûr d’avoir déjà vu quelqu’un de ce genre quelque part. Une rencontre faite lors d’une soirée ? Peut-être. Le garçon assit quatre rangs plus bas se tourne alors vers son voisin pour lui poser une question, et Lance lève brusquement la tête vers le tableau en reconnaissant la personne, tandis qu’une légère poussée d’adrénaline vient faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Keith.

Il n’y a aucun doute, Lance l’a connu pendant trop longtemps pour que ces yeux puissent l’avoir trompé. Keith est bien à la Garrison, et pour couronner le tout, dans la même classe que lui. Ce stupide Keith qui n’est jamais revenu lui parler après cette dispute qui lui a valu trois semaines à l’hôpital. Cet idiot qu’il avait pris pour son meilleur ami et qui l’a complètement ignoré du jour au lendemain.

Le professeur hausse la voix pour souligner l'importance d'une notion particulière de mécanique, sortant Lance de ses pensées. Le jeune attrape vivement son portable et se met à écrire à toute vitesse.

À Hunk : HUNK !!!!!

De Hunk : Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait encore ?

À Hunk : KEITH

À Hunk : IL EST Á LA GARRISON, ET EN PREMIÈRE DE MÉCA !

À Hunk : IL EST DANS MA CLASSE !

De Hunk : Wow, calme, t’es en train de me péter les yeux avec toutes ces majuscules.

De Hunk : Attend, tu veux parler de "Keith" ? _Le_ Keith ?

À Hunk : OUI, MON RIVAL DU COLLÈGE !

Du Hunk : Arrête avec ces majuscules sinon j’éteins mon portable.

À Hunk : Oui, mon rival du collège !

De Hunk : D’accord.

De Hunk : Ok. Ça doit faire sacrément bizarre.

De Hunk : Il est venu te parler ?

À Hunk : Nan, je viens juste de le reconnaitre de loin dans l’amphi…

De Hunk : Mais t’es sûr que c’est lui ?

À Hunk : Totalement. Je reconnaitrais cette coupe mulet entre mille.

De Hunk : Ok, si tu le dis…

À Hunk : Qu’est-ce que je fais ???

De Hunk : T’as envie de lui parler ?

Lance hésite avant de répondre et fixe son téléphone quelques secondes, puis se disant que Hunk risque de trouver bizarre s’il met trop de temps à répondre, il écrit sans réfléchir.

À Hunk : Non.

De Hunk : Alors ne va pas lui parler, et tu n’auras probablement jamais à le faire.

De Hunk : S’il est toujours pas venu te parler jusqu’à maintenant, c’est soit qu’il a pas envie de te parler non plus et dans ce cas tu es tranquille…

De Hunk : Soit il est aussi doué que toi pour reconnaitre les gens, vu que toi-même tu l’avais toujours pas vu après 3 semaines, et dans ce cas la probabilité pour que vous aillez à vous parler est d’autant plus faible que vous être plus de 200 en première, et que vous avez donc des chances très faibles de vous croiser.

À Hunk : Ah, les proba, qu’est-ce qu’on ferait sans elles… Mais t’as raison. MERCIIIII HUNK <3 <3

De Hunk : Je t’ai prévenu, j’éteins mon portable.

À Hunk : Mais non, c’était une blague, ne me laisse pas seul ! Ce cours est terriiiiblement soporifiiiique…

À Hunk : Hunk ?

La fin de la période arrive et comme Hunk n’a toujours pas répondu, Lance en conclut qu’il a effectivement éteint son téléphone. Cela n'est plus vraiment un problème puisqu'il peut descendre rejoindre ses amis.

\---

Le lundi suivant, comme indiqué dans son emploi du temps, Lance a des travaux pratiques. Ceux-ci se passent dans de petites classes comportant huit postes de travail, et les étudiants sont mis par groupe de quatre devant des installations en tout genre qu’ils doivent manipuler au cours de la séance. La phase pratique est toujours précédée d’une heure de théorie qui est donnée directement dans le laboratoire.

Lance joue avec deux fils électriques en écoutant d’une oreille les explications du professeur, lorsqu'un élève arrive en douce, et vient se placer à la table de devant où un élève manquait depuis le début de l'année. Sans lever la tête, le grand brun se met à écouter les paroles de celui qui vient d’arriver et qui se fait interroger par un autre membre de son groupe. Cela est toujours plus intéressant que le blabla du professeur.

\- En fait j’ai fait mon service militaire avant de commencer la Garrison, et j’ai fini mercredi passé, c’est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu avant.

\- Ah, ok. Ça ne risque pas d’être un peu chaud de rattraper les trois premières semaines de cours ?

\- Un peu, mais j’ai déjà pu voir une partie du programme, j’ai mon frère qui m’a passé ses cours de première.

\- Ah, tant mieux. T’as un frère qui étudie ici aussi ?

\- Ouais, il fait son doctorat maintenant.

\- Ah, ok, c’est classe.

Lance s’immobilise pour jeter un coup d’œil à la table de devant, puis se remet à jouer avec les fils, légèrement plus nerveusement qu’avant. La voix lui disait bien quelque chose, il ne s’est pas trompé. L’élève nouvellement arrivé, c’est Keith.

\- Eh, Lance, arrête de tirer sur ces fils comme ça, tu vas finir par les abimer.

Le grand brun tourne la tête vers sa voisine de table qui vient de lui parler à voix basse, une rouquine avec de grandes lunettes et une volumineuse chevelure flamboyante actuellement attachée en queue de cheval haute, qui prend sagement des notes des explications du professeur. À son expression, il sent qu’elle hésite entre l’amusement et la consternation à le voir si peu concentré sur le cours.

Lance, avec un sourire : C’est que je travaille à mieux faire passer le courant entre nous.

À cette réponse, elle glousse silencieusement et lève les yeux au ciel tout en étant incapable de cacher un sourire aussi amusé que gêné, puis elle se dépêche de reporter son attention sur le cours. Lance décide d’en faire de même, les fils électriques ne l’occupant plus suffisamment pour le désennuyer.

L’heure de passer à la partie pratique arrive. Le groupe de Lance s’en sort plutôt bien entre leur camarade rousse qui est très studieuse et Lance lui-même qui se rappelle encore le cours de l’année précédente. C’est donc plutôt naturellement que les groupes des tables voisines viennent leur demander des éclaircissements quant aux étapes pour la réalisation de l’expérience, les professeurs n'étant qu'au nombre de deux, ils ne peuvent pas passer vers tout le monde. Le groupe de la table de devant ne fait pas exception, et les élèves se tournent pour poser des questions. Dans un premier temps, Keith semble quant à lui plutôt se concentrer sur les réglages de l’installation à laquelle il fait face, mais il finit par se retourner à son tour vers l’autre groupe qui a déjà fini la manœuvre et attend qu’un des professeurs passe pour leur donner le feu vert pour passer à la suite.

Keith : Eh, le grand brun, tu pourrais nous passer un fil rouge s’il te plait ?

Lance lève la tête de son téléphone, surpris, en entendant cette voix aux accents familiers, quoique légèrement plus grave que celle dont il avait l’habitude, qui semble l’avoir interpelé.

Pour la première fois depuis passé quatre ans, les deux garçons se retrouvent à nouveau face à face. Lance se sent immédiatement ramené dans le passé. Keith a toujours ses yeux de cette couleur particulière, un brun sombre qui tourne vers le violet, en revanche, son visage est devenu légèrement plus anguleux, sa carrure un peu plus imposante, l’armée l’ayant fait gagner en muscles, et il a changé son style vestimentaire, lui donnant un look de motard. Malgré cela, Lance ne peut s’empêcher de voir derrière ces nouveautés le garçon qu’il a connu, et cela lui donne presque envie de sourire. Oui, Lance se rend compte à cet instant qu’il aurait pu oublier leur dispute et les quatre années de silence radio, s’il n’y avait pas eu ce détail qui rend soudain Keith inconnu à ses yeux. L’autre jeune homme le regarde affichant un air parfaitement neutre sur son visage, comme s’il ne l’avait pas reconnu ou le considérait simplement comme un inconnu.

Tout cela traverse Lance lorsqu’il croise le regard de Keith, lui faisant prolonger peut-être une demi-seconde de trop le contact visuel, puis il se détourne et, comme on le lui a demandé, il attrape un fil rouge sur le chariot de fils électrique. Il se sent soudain légèrement irrité tandis que l’image de l’expression neutre de l’autre garçon se grave dans sa mémoire. Il voudrait pouvoir se montrer aussi insensible et faire table rase du passé, mais malgré qu’il essaie, malgré qu’il ait passé ces quatre dernières années à essayer d’effacer Keith de sa mémoire, il en est incapable.

_Huh, donc tu veux jouer à ça ? Tu veux faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas, comme si on n’avait jamais été ami ? Eh bien soit, jouons. J’adore jouer._

Tandis qu’il se redresse pour donner le fil demandé, Lance prend un sourire perplexe en répondant.

Lance, allongeant le bras : Alors Mulet, tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Keith cligne des yeux plusieurs fois de suite et se fige légèrement, signe que la remarque l’a un peu déstabilisé, mais il attrape le fil qu’on lui tend sans rater un temps.

Keith : Pardon ?

Lance, ne cachant pas son ennui : Mais oui, tu sais, Keith et Lance, les rivaux du collège…

Keith garde une seconde de silence avant de sortir un léger « Oh. » que l’autre n’est pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter. Y a-t-il une pointe d’amertume dans le ton, ou est-ce juste Lance qui se fait des idées ?

Keith : Ouais, je me rappelle… Tu ne devrais pas être en deuxième année normalement ?

Lance, piqué par la remarque : Toi aussi, je me trompe ?

Keith : Oui, mais j’ai fait l’armée avant de venir à la Garrison.

Lance, légèrement moqueur : Oh, je vois, t’avais besoin de te défouler un peu avant les études… T’as toujours bien aimé cogner pas vrai ?

Pour le coup, Keith fronce légèrement les sourcils, et Lance se rend compte que l’autre garçon a développé un côté intimidant, ses sourcils plus épais qu’avant lui donnant un regard particulièrement sombre lorsqu’il les fronce ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Le brun étant plus grand de quelques centimètres, il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser pour autant et se contente d’afficher un sourire satisfait de lui-même en voyant que son camarade de classe n’a pas semblé apprécier la remarque.

Keith : Je n’ai jamais spécialement « aimé cogner », et j’ai changé depuis l’époque où… depuis l’époque du collège. Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, on n’a pas encore fini notre expérience, nous.

Keith se force à faire quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire qui ne convainc personne, même pas lui-même, et se retourne vers l’installation à son poste de travail, tandis que Lance l’observe quelques secondes encore avant de regarder à nouveau son téléphone. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne se tourne plus vers leur table jusqu’à la fin de la séance, et une fois le cours fini, il part trop rapidement pour que les deux jeunes hommes n'aient de chance de se croiser devant le laboratoire où les élèves ont laissé leurs affaires.

\---

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour dans l’appartement qu’il partage en collocation avec d’autres étudiants, Lance soupire lamentablement, peinant à se concentrer sur ses exercices tandis qu’il repense à sa conversation avec Keith. Il s’en veut un peu d’avoir pris si peu de précautions pour lui parler, et ne peut s’empêcher de se dire que s’il avait fait preuve d’un peu plus de délicatesse, peut-être qu’il aurait pu rétablir quelque chose. Peut-être qu’ils auraient pu repartir sur de bonnes bases ? En même temps, il en veut à Keith, d’avoir disparu ainsi du jour au lendemain, et faire comme si de rien n’était n’est pas dans les cordes de Lance. Mais quand même…

Hunk : Dis donc tu fais une de ces têtes… Pourtant tu n’as pas eu exercices de physique aujourd’hui, je me trompe ?

Lance est brusquement sorti de ses pensées par Hunk qui rentre dans la pièce servant de cuisine et de salle à manger, et également de place de travail en dehors des heures de repas.

Lance, se redressant, surpris : Quoi ? Oh, tu parles d’Allura…

Il retrouve immédiatement le sourire au souvenir de la belle jeune femme qui fait chavirer son cœur.

Lance : Non, en effet, aujourd’hui j’avais les TP… Mais ce n’est pas bien grave vu qu’on la verra surement jeudi pour la première assemblée de Voltron.

Hunk, posant ses poings sur ses hanches : Ah, donc tu penses vraiment devenir membre de Voltron ?

Lance : Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vais pas laisser passer une occasion d’observer les étoiles dans de pareilles conditions ! Et puis j’ai déjà un super projet pour choper Allura, et une fois que je l’aurai conquise, le camp d’observation des étoiles arrivera comme une cerise sur le gâteau pour couronner ma victoire !

Tandis qu’il parlait, Hunk a sorti des aliments du réfrigérateur ainsi que des casseroles, se préparant à cuisiner le repas du soir. Dû à ses talents culinaires reconnus de tous, il a été désigné comme cuisinier par le groupe colocataires.

Hunk, rigolant : Wow, je ne savais pas que c’était si grave !

Lance : Quoi ?

Hunk : Lance, le roi des aventures sans lendemain qui s’imagine des plans sur le long terme ! Il n’y a que deux options, soit tu as sacrément gagné en maturité pendant les vacances d’été, soit Allura t’a jeté un sort, je ne vois pas d’autre possibilité.

Lance, à moitié vexé : Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis déjà sorti avec des gens pendant plusieurs mois de suite, et les relations sans lendemain, ça n’a jamais été ma faute ! J’ai toujours voulu des relations durables, et je n’y peux rien si plein de filles m’ont piégé.

Pour toute réponse, Hunk ricane en faisant revenir dans une poêle des oignons dans une flaque d’huile de tournesol.

Hunk, plus sérieusement : Franchement Lance, je ne veux pas briser ton enthousiasme, mais je crois que tu perds ton temps avec Allura. Il me semble qu’elle a déjà quelques vues sur quelqu’un, et ce quelqu’un a un sacré temps d’avance sur toi.

Lance, se redressant, bombant le torse : Comment ça ? Qui ? J’ai donc un rival ?

Hunk : Oui, et si mes sources sont correctes, le tour de bras de ce rival est au moins le triple du tiens.

Lance, tombant des nues : Ah… Mais… Je croyais que les gros biceps ce n’était pas le genre d’Allura…

Hunk : Mmh… il a aussi un doctorat en physique.

Lance, rouspétant : Oui, bon, s’il lui faut un doctorat pour être satisfaite, il va falloir qu’elle patiente encore quelques années. Et puis je parie que ce doctorant est un égoïste prétentieux, qui risque de lui briser le cœur en moins de deux…

Hunk : Hum… De ce que j’ai pu voir… L’homme en question est plutôt du genre doux comme un agneau…

Lance, d’un ton malicieux : Dis, tu sembles en savoir un rayon sur lui…

Hunk, avec d’une voix d’un ton plus aigu : Moi ? Non, d’où est-ce que tu sors quelque chose de pareil ? J’ai… J’ai juste entendu Allura en parler… ou peut-être pas, je n’ai pas très bien entendu en fait…

Lance, le coupant : Hunk.

Le garçon à la forte carrure a de multiples talents, mais s’il y a une chose qui pèche chez lui, c’est sa capacité à mentir. Hunk est très mauvais menteur, et depuis le temps qu’il connait Lance, il ne peut à présent pratiquement plus rien lui cacher. Heureusement, Lance est aussi très mauvais pour cacher des choses à son meilleur ami, ce qui évite les abus.

Hunk, soupirant : Je ne devrais pas t’en dire plus Lance. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas chercher à savoir qui c’est, parce que c’est un mec bien, mais si tu commences à lui créer des ennuis, il serait capable de te réduire en miettes.

Lance, sans prendre en compte la mise en garde : Allez Huuunk ! Je veux savoir ! Une petite information ne peut pas faire de mal, et je te promets que je resterai sage…

Hunk : Je n’en crois pas un mot.

Lance : Tu sais que tu n’as pas le choix de toute façon, parce que sinon je vais te harceler jusqu’à ce que tu craches le morceau !

Hunk, soupirant : Bien. Je t’aurais prévenu. Il fait aussi partie de Voltron et c’est lui qui organise le camp d’observation des étoiles. J’ai entendu Allura se référer à lui en l’appelant Shiro, mais il me semble que ce n’est pas son vrai prénom. C’est un doctorant, ou post doctorant en physique, je ne suis pas sûr, et…

Hunk n’a pas le temps de finir.

Lance : Stop, attend.

Hunk lance un coup d’œil perplexe à son meilleur ami qui garde le silence un instant. Les différentes pièces du puzzle s’emboitent dans la tête de Lance.

Lance : Il s’appelle Shiro et il est en physique tu dis ? Et… il a une cicatrice en dessous des yeux et une mèche de cheveux blancs ?

Hunk, surpris : Euh… Tu le connais ?

Lance, s’exclamant : Bien sûr que je le connais ! Ce gars, c’était mon héro quand j’étais au collège ! Je le connais depuis que je suis petit, c’était mon voisin, et… Il a réussi à grader à l’armée tout en passant toutes ces années du premier coup à la Garrison ! Ce gars a absolument tout, et en plus il est super sympa et… si Allura s’intéresse vraiment à lui, je n’ai aucune chance !

Lance se laisse choir sur le plateau de la table et pousse un long soupir las.

Lance : C’est injuste. Je déteste cette famille. On dirait qu’ils n’existent que pour me pourrir la vie… Cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas être pire… d’abord Keith pendant les TP, et maintenant Shiro qui me vole Allura…

Hunk, ne réalisant pas immédiatement : Oh, il y a eu un incident avec Keith ? Mais… attend, qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Cette « famille » ?

Hunk s’arrête soudain de cuisiner pour se retourner vers Lance en le regardant avec de gros yeux. L’autre ne lève pas la tête, toujours avachi sur la petite table de la cuisine, accablé par la quantité de mauvaises nouvelles qu’il a accumulées en l’espace de quelques heures.

Lance, grommelant : Oui, tu as bien entendu, Keith et Shiro sont frères. Frères adoptifs, mais frères quand même. Et, oui, cela veut aussi dire que, si tu as fait attention à ce que je disais, Keith et Shiro étaient mes voisins et on se connait tous depuis que je suis petit, et… Et j’en ai p**** de marre de cette famille de m**** !

Lance appuie longuement sur le dernier mot qu’il commence très fort et qui s’éteint dans sa gorge avant qu’il n’ait finit de le prononcer. Hunk reste silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre.

Hunk : Mais… J’ai toujours cru comprendre que tu connaissais Keith seulement depuis le collège…

Il ne répond rien.

Hunk, d’un ton plus grave : Lance ?

Lance : Quoi ?

Hunk : Tu ne nous as jamais tout dit sur Keith, pas vrai ?

Lance : Moi ?

Hunk : Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile…

Lance, après hésitation : Il se pourrait que j’aie omis quelques détails concernant Keith…

Hunk lui lance un regard à moitié mécontent, et il n’ose pas vraiment le regarder en face pour quelques secondes. Il finit toutefois par trouver de quoi se justifier.

Lance : Écoute… Ok, je n’ai peut-être pas tout dit, mais parce que je n’avais juste plus envie de penser à ce type. C’est aussi parce que… c’était mon meilleur ami, et du jour au lendemain après cette stupide bagarre qui m’a fait passer trois semaines à l’hôpital, il n’a plus donné de nouvelles ! Je veux dire, il aurait au moins pu venir s’excuser !

Hunk : Oh…

L’autre le regarde l’air particulièrement surpris.

Hunk : Mais ces histoires de rival du collège ?

Lance, amer : C’est vrai qu’on s’était toujours beaucoup disputés, et je n’ai pas inventé grand-chose concernant toutes nos disputes… Mais c’était… c’était une habitude : on se disputait, on se réconciliait, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Hunk, bas, pour lui : Ce n’est pas très sain comme relation, quand même…

Lance, agacé : Oui, je sais, merci de me dire une fois de plus ce qu’on m’a répété toute mon enfance.

Hunk comprends son erreur en entendant le ton de son ami.

Hunk, gêné : Désolé, je voulais pas…

Lance, se levant : C’est pas grave. De toute façon repenser à ça fait toujours plonger mon moral au fond des chaussettes. Je vais aller prendre une douche, suis pas d’humeur à continuer à parler de ça.

Lance ramasse ses affaires, les glissant dans son sac, puis se retourne vers Hunk, lui affichant un demi sourire.

Lance : Je vais me faire un petit karaoké de Beyoncé tient, ça me remontera le moral.

Hunk, levant les yeux au ciel : Et c’est reparti pour un tour…

Lance, retrouvant un grand sourire : Mais si tu fais des pâtes au basilic, je veux bien me contenter de chanter uniquement avant le repas, et pas après.

Hunk, le dévisageant deux secondes : Je crois que je vais sérieusement réfléchir à ta proposition.

Lance sort de la cuisine avec un gloussement satisfait. Si les pâtes au basilic sont son repas préféré, les autres colocataires en sont beaucoup moins fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez aussi trouver cette fanfic sur Wattpad : https://www.wattpad.com/story/145020519-voltron-amis-d'enfance :)


End file.
